


Through Love And Struggles

by LuaKitsune



Category: Anime-x-overs
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaKitsune/pseuds/LuaKitsune
Summary: Warning Yaoi, boyxboy





	1. Chapter 1

AN: This work is in collabortion with another author Jaeghon_Dekimis

It was a common day like the other for Leo and Shino.  
“Another Martini here!”  
“Or you would prefer a sweeter drink, my lady?” Asked in a very soothing voice Shino.  
The lady blushed “What you think suits me more”.  
Shino smiled and slowly took her chin between his fingers “For a sweet and beautiful lady I always recommend the Blue Star”.  
The lady smiled “Then put me a Blue Star please”.  
Shino showed his wide smile “As you wish, a Special Blue Star for the most beautiful and sweet lady of the night”.  
The lady smiled hugging him “You’re so kind Shino-chan”.  
Shino hugged her back “Everything for the lady of my life”.  
She smiled leaning against him.  
As the lady leaned against Shino, his three hepuru took a tower of Blue Star served in crystal glasses. The shining blue was astonishing, as if it was a star. Shino knew too well the prices of the menu, he always recommended the Blue Star, the most expensive cocktail of the club.  
She smiled taking it and tasting it savoring every bit of the drink “This is so good Shino-chan”.  
Shino smiles more, taking her free hand and cuddling it between his hands “Miss Gala, this is the most special cocktail and I wouldn’t recommend it to just anybody” He leans against her “And there is another drink that only a few can drink”.  
Gala looks at him curious to know “Really what is it?”  
“The Blossom lips” Shino said with a sweet and delicate voice.  
Gala nods “I want one then”.  
“Your every order is a pleasure for me, Miss Gala” Shino said with an even more sweet voice, gesturing to Leo to take the cocktail.  
Leo nods taking the cocktail and bringing it to Miss Gala “If I may Miss Gala”.  
Gala looked at the red cocktail served in a flute, eagerly watching it, desiring it “Thank you Leo-chan”.  
Leo smiles kissing her hand gently “All for the most beautiful lady Miss Gala”.  
Gala blushed a lot “You are so lovely Leo-chan” And took the glass. Finally, with a non-elegant move for a lady, she gulped down the drink. At that point, Shino knew too well that Miss Gala was already drunk.  
Gala smiles drunk leaning against him.  
Shino takes her in his arms “What is your deep wish, my Lady? Tell me and I will make it true”.  
Gala hugs him “I want you two to kiss”.  
Shino was taken aback by the request, his cheeks tinted red very quickly “K-Kiss?” His boss have always told to all the Hosts to never refuse a request from their customers, not even the silliest one, as long as it wasn’t harmful though. However, a kiss between Hosts wasn’t considered a banned request, so Shino had to do it… But he couldn’t. Shino looked down, his cheeks becoming even more red and his voice even more shaky and faint “A-re y-y-you… S-Sur-eee?”  
Gala smirks “Yes I’m completely sure I want to see you two kissing”.  
To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Shino looked at Leo, then at Yuu, Carlos and Fernández, seeing if he could find some help in them.  
Yuu, Carlos and Fernández gave him an apologetic look not being able to help him.  
Shino took all of the courage he could get at the moment, and replied to Gala, with the most obedient tone “Your wish is my pleasure, Miss Gala”. After, he turned to Leo and stared at him.  
Leo looked at him nervously.  
Shino slowly neared him, imagining he was mimicking one of the most romantic scenes you could ever watch in a romantic movie.  
“Leo” He then took his cheeks.  
Leo looked at him with the cutest blushed Uke face “S-Shino”.  
Shino gently guided his face toward his “Don’t worry, it will be sweet”. Then, he leaned his lips against his tender ones, kissing him lightly.  
Leo blushed more kissing back wrapping his arms around his shoulders.  
Shino hugged him back, kissing him more. At the same time, Gala screamed of joy, like a Fujoshi “Yes yes! Deeper!!”  
Leo kissed him deeper opening his mouth.  
Shino slided his tongue inside, licking his tongue, remembering to always satisfy the customer’s wishes.  
Leo lightly moaned touching his tongue.  
Gala was even more pleased; in her inebriated state of mind she couldn’t think straight “Satisfy him, Shino-chan!”  
Shino nodded holding him tightly against himself exploring his mouth.  
Gala shouted at Yuu “Take us more champagne! We need to drink and then sing!” Then she looked again at the couple “Leo-chan, please be more Uke-like”.  
Leo blushed hard letting Shino do as he wants.  
Yuu brought more champagne for Gala.  
Shino swirled his tongue around Leo’s tongue, holding him more. After sucking his tongue, Shino broke the kiss, panting.  
“Yes! Yes! Now let’s drink all together! Let’s cheers!”  
They nodded and everyone drank.  
“Cheers! Cheers!”  
Gala gulped down countless flutes of Champagne and then she showed off her bad performance at singing. Shino didn’t care of Gala’s behavior at all, after all that was the routine in his work…  
The others looked at each other.  
Shino sighed and gathered them all around himself, whispering “Remember to satisfy her! Go and sing with her!”  
They nodded and sang with Gala cheering.  
It had already passed one hour since Gala had entered inside the club, and Shino’s goal was to keep her at least for another hour. More she stayed here, more money he would get.  
Gala smiled requesting more drinks.  
Shino took her as many drinks as she wanted, recommending always the most expensive ones. The time passed quickly, now it had already been three hours and Gala was completely drunk.  
“Miss Gala”.  
Gala looked at him “Yes *Hip* Shino *Hip* Chan”.  
Shino smiled and held her in his arms “It has already been three hours and you have drunk a lot, I will kindly accompany you to take a taxi”.  
Gala smiled “Yes *Hip* Get me *Hip* There”.  
Shino took her in his arms and slowly walked out of the private hall, going to the reception.  
Gala leaned against him.


	3. Chapter 3

Shino held her more, going in front of the reception “Sara, call a taxi to pick up Miss Gala, please”.  
Sara nodded and called for a taxi.  
Shino took the pos and handled it to Sara “Please, prepare the count for Miss Gala”.  
Sara nodded and did as told.  
Shino gave the Pos to Gala “Miss Gala, with which card you wish to pay?”  
Gala looked at him “With this one”. She gave him the card.  
He took it and after passing it through the pos, he handled her the receipt.  
“The taxi has arrived, Miss Gala and thank you for visiting us. You will always be welcome here” He said with the sweetest voice he could make, and smiling brightly, handling her back the card.  
Gala smiled taking it back “Thanks Shino-chan I’ll come back other day”.  
Shino kissed her hand lightly “I will always wait for you to come back, Miss Gala”.  
Gala giggled getting on the taxi.  
Shino bowed as the taxi went away.  
“That was the third time in this week” Sara stated, in a mixture between annoying but also satisfaction.  
Shino nodded “Yeah but at least it’s worth it isn’t it”.  
Sara nodded “Yeah, but I hope his husband won’t find out… Or also paparazzi”.  
Shino nodded “You’re right and we don’t want that”.  
Sara showed him the receipt “Like Carmen said, always register the count under the name of the most expensive drinks”.  
Shino chuckled “And I did, didn’t I”.  
Sara crossed her arms “Yes, yes, you did but don’t go your head! You still have more ladies to satisfy in that room, get to work”.  
Shino sighed “I know I know”.  
“Move your lazy butts or you won’t get paid this month!” Both Sara and Shino froze as they heard the shouting of Carmen.  
Shino and Sara nodded “Immediately Ma’am”, they got to work immediately.  
As Shino continued to persuade his clients, Leo couldn’t forget the kiss.  
Yuu looked at Leo “Something’s bothering you Leo?”  
Leo turned to him, still lightly blushing “I… Need to go to the toilet for a moment” He stood up and went to the toilet.  
The ladies seated between them immediately began to yell, rising their drinks “Don’t make us wait too long Leo-chaaaaaannnnn”.  
Leo smiled “I won’t my ladies”. He winked.  
They squealed, blushing hard as they yelled too “We want to kiss you when you return~~”.  
Leo nodded “As you wish my beautiful flowers”.  
“Kyaaaaaaaaaaa” They blushed even more, holding each other as they saw him going away.  
Leo went inside the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face.  
Carmen knocked on the door “Leo, is everything alright?”  
Leo dried his face “Yes why?”  
“You seemed quite tense and disoriented on the camera, I don’t want you to work if you’re ill”. Carmen stated.  
Leo sighed coming out “I-I’m fine”.  
Carmen watched him in the eyes, sighing “Don’t tell it was for that kiss…”  
Leo lightly blushed “I-It wasn’t I just woke up this morning with a headache that’s all”.


	4. Chapter 4

Carmen narrowed her eyes “For what you take me, Leo? I wasn’t born yesterday!” She slammed her fist against the door “I told you how it’s this work!”  
Leo looked shocked “M-Ma’am calm down… I’ll go back to work”. He ran away from her.  
“Stop right there!” She jumped and tackled him down, not permitting him to go away.  
Leo struggled “Get off!!”  
Carmen smirked, pinning him more down “You shouldn’t riot against your boss, Leo… You can’t afford to lose this job, you know it”.  
Leo groaned in annoyance staying still.  
She licked his lips “And you need those extras from my purse… Those that you gain from being my personal slut”.  
Leo looked away “Stop that please”.  
Carmen chuckled, licking his lips more “Just a bit more, I have to mark you before giving you again to those other girls” She kissed him again.  
Leo struggled underneath her not liking that.  
Carmen stopped “If you behave… Later I will give you another extra”.  
Leo looked away, he knew very well he needed every extra that Carmen would give him so he behaved not moving.  
Carmen smirked and kissed his lips, licking them. However, she stopped immediately after and stood up, helping him on his feet “After your turn, come in my office… You know for what”.  
Leo sighed nodding and leaving immediately.  
Carmen looked at him with hungry eyes as he went away.  
Leo’s return was welcomed by a loud cheers from the drunken ladies “Leo is back!!!”  
Leo smiled “Missed me my ladies”.  
The ladies rose up their flutes “Of course! Come and kiss us!” They showed him their lips, curling them like kissing.  
Leo giggled kissing them one by one.  
The ladies squealed delighted, and took him by the arms “Again, again!”  
A bit far away, Yuu whispered at Shino “Leo is really hitting them”.  
Shino chuckled “Yeah indeed”. He felt a but jealous of the girls taking Leo’s attention.  
Leo was still talking and kissing the ladies again, then he drank what they were giving him.  
“Oye Shino, are you listening to me?”  
Shino shook his head “What, sorry, what were you saying?”  
Yuu snorted, pretty annoyed “A man has just come and is requesting you as his host, want me and another chico to accompany you?”  
Shino nodded “Oh sure thing”.  
Yuu nodded “He is waiting for you in front of the reception… Sara says that he is handsome and full of money”.  
Shiro nodded “Then you coming Yuu”.  
Yuu shook his head no “He is waiting only for you, I and Carlos will prepare the table in the other room for the client” He turned then he turned again “I will wait you there! Persuade him to enter! We can count on you!”  
Shino sighed nodding going to the reception.  
Shino arrived at the hall and immediately saw that Sara and the client were waiting for him.  
“Here he is Shino, our most popular Host here, sir”.  
Shino came “Nice to meet you sir”.


	5. Chapter 5

The man watched him from up to down, observing him with intrigued eyes “Indeed he is quite charming”.  
Shino looked at them “Should we move to your room sir”.  
“Of course, I expect to be pleased by you, Shino” He grinned.  
Shino nodded and led the way.  
They went inside the room in no time, already finding Yuu and Carlos waiting for them.  
“Welcome in our Club, mister Calandra”.  
Calandra smirked “The pleasure is all mine and your names are”.  
“We are Yuu and Carlos, the hepuru, Shino here will help you choosing the best drinks of the house”.  
Calandra nodded “Thanks”.  
Shino made Calandra sit on the couch.  
Calandra smirked “Come on sit with me”.  
Shino nodded, sitting next to him, somehow he felt tense this time.  
Calandra put an arm around him “You seem pretty tense”.  
Shino shrugged a bit “ Oh no, I’m just thinking on what I could offer you, sir Calandra… You are new and I want to satisfy you completely”.  
Yuu intervened to help him “ Shino is a caring boy, sir Calandra, he would do everything for his clients, especially the new ones”.  
Calandra nodded “That’s good to know”.  
Carlos smiled “Anything you wants sir”.  
“Tell me, Shino, which is the finest red wine of the house?” Calandra leaned him more against himself, caressing one of his sides.  
Shino nodded tensing more by the caress “It’s Cabernet Sauvignon sir”.  
Calandra smirked, caressing him more “Then Carlos take me that wine and four glasses, we drink together”.  
Carlos nodded “Yes sir”. He left to get it.  
Calandra watched Shino, staring at him while caressing his hair “Such beautiful hair you have, and long too”.  
Shino let him do as he wanted “Thanks sir”.  
Calandra kept stroking one strand of his hair and sniffled it “Such good perfume too”.  
Shivers ran through Shino’s spine “Sir please don’t do that”.  
Calandra got a bit annoyed, but then he released the strand “Fine, fine, still…” He watched him more “Show me why you are the most popular Host here”.  
Shino nodded.  
Carlos came back with the things.  
Calandra let him pour the wine in his glass, then he took it and drank it slowly “Indeed it’s fine, but I thought you would actually recommend me a Spanish wine” He grinded evilly and watched him more “Or you recommend me a French wine because you are Japanese?”  
Shino nodded “Well you’re right sit, I’m Japanese”.  
Calandra took him by the chin “And what is doing a cute Japanese boy like you here in this place?”  
Shino frowned “I came here for personal reasons sir”.  
Calandra was a bit disappointed, and took another glass full of wine for Shino “Oh I see, then drink a bit of it” He gives him the wine.  
Shino took it and drank.  
Calandra said maliciously “Drink it all, and take a second one”.  
Shino sighed drinking it completely and took another.  
Yuu and Carlos got a bad feeling.  
Carlos whispered to Yuu “I think he’s plotting something”.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuu whispered back at him “You think that… He is trying to liquor him?”  
Calandra gave Shino a third glass of wine to him “Drink it all, Shino”.  
At this point Shino was feeling his head fuzzy.  
Carlos whispered “Yes I’m sure we should call Leo”.  
Shino refused it “Sir I can’t take more”.  
“But he is still with the other ladies, plus if we make a fuss Carmen will kill us!”  
Calandra insisted “Eh? Isn’t your motto to always satisfy the client?” He took him by the chin again and laid the border of the glass above his lips “Drink”.  
Carlos sighed “I know but we can’t let him do something to Shino”.  
Shino shook his head now closing his mouth.  
“Don’t worry, we are two, we can intervene in case he tries anything… Strange”.  
Calandra held him and opened his mouth, pouring the wine inside his mouth.  
Carlos nodded “Got it”.  
Shino gagged with it drinking it struggling.  
Yuu saw the scene and got next to Shino, holding “Sir Calandra, do you like to sing? Shino has a great voice…”  
Calandra smirked “Then sing Shino”.  
After regaining himself a bit, Shino nodded, singing a Japanese song. By now, Shino didn’t know what was happening around himself, he was lost in the state of drunkenness.  
Yuu and Carlos sighed of relief.  
Calandra listened to him, mesmerized by his voice and leant more against himself.  
Shino finished singing.  
Calandra clapped his hands “Bravo, bravissimo”.  
Shino smiled “Thanks sir”.  
He held him against his chest “Tell me, do you have a girlfriend?”  
Shino shook his head “No sir”.  
Calandra was surprised, but pleased at the same time “Eh? Such a shame” He leant to caress his hair.  
Shino relaxed “Ma’am Carmen says that we can’t have a girlfriend with this kind of profession”.  
He massaged him more “Oh I see…”  
Shino nodded.  
“Carlos and Yuu, go and make us two Negroni” He leant him on his laps.  
Carlos looked at him “I can do it alone sir, Yuu will keep you company as well”. He left before he could replies closing the door.  
Calandra smirked and asked to Yuu, malicious “Tell me, Yuu, your work consists on making the customer happy, right?”  
Yuu looked at him “Ehm yes sir”.  
“I’m hungry, take me something to eat”.  
Yuu nodded “Of course sir, anything special you want”.  
“The most expensive and tasty meal you can get”.  
Yuu nodded “I’ll be back as soon as possible”. He got out and after he closed the door he ran to find Leo.  
In the meantime, Calandra ran his hands above Shino’s body “It’s a shame you can’t have a girlfriend, Shino…” He leant his fingers above his nipples, stroking them above the cloth.  
Shino squirmed trying to get away “S-Sir what are you doing”.  
Calandra kept stroking his nipples “Getting what I want, Shino” He licked his neck.  
Shino struggled “No stop, this isn’t allowed”.  
“Eh? Then we will go somewhere in a nicer place” Calandra stood up, taking Shino bridal style.


	7. Chapter 7

Shino tried to get out of his grip “Sir if you continue to be like this I’ll have to call to security”.  
“You don’t have the security here, plus… Don’t you feel a bit fuzzy?” Calandra smirked even more, knowing that Shino was feeling even worse as the time past.  
Shino groaned his sight getting blurry and mumbled very lowly “L-Leo…”  
Calandra held him against his chest and got out of the room. He quickly went to the reception and avoiding to meet any other person.  
“Sara, Shino feels sick, I’m going to take him to the hospital”.  
Sara looked at him “Sorry sir but we can’t allow that, only a worker can take another worker out of here, so I’ll have to ask you to lay him down, now”.  
Calandra ignored her and went to the door.  
Sara called to security.  
The body guards came and stopped him.  
Ichigo got in front of him “Sorry sir but you’ll have to handle us Shino-san”.  
Calandra stood in front of them, not frightened by them.  
Leo came “What’s going on here”.  
Shino mumbled again “L-Leo…”  
Leo went to them and took Shino in his arms “Sara tell Carmen I’m getting Shino to the hospital, that he feels ill”.  
Sara nodded and did as told.  
Leo nodded “Thanks”. He got in a taxi with Shino and went to the hospital.  
Shino hugged tightly Leo.  
Leo hugged him back “Sssshhhh now everything is fine, I’m here”.  
“L-Leo…” He fainted in his arms.  
Leo took him to the hospital “Please I need help”.  
The nurse came “What happened to him?”  
Leo explained her what happened.  
“We will give him what he needs, don’t worry” They took him away, while another nurse got near him “Still, next time please don’t give him too much wine. Japanese people aren’t used to it”.  
Leo nodded “Thanks ma’am, can I go with him”.  
“In a while, we will call you, don’t worry”.  
Leo nodded “Thanks”. He waited.  
Leo’s handy vibrated.  
Leo looked at it.  
Carmen was calling him.  
Leo sighed and took the call “Yes ma’am”.  
Carmen didn’t hide her anger “What the fuck you did Leo!!! We ALMOST lost a new client!!!”  
Leo groaned “What I did, I just followed the rules and he wanted to take an employer when it’s forbidden to do it besides he made Shino drunk”.  
Carmen sighed at the phone “Yeah, yeah, and you did it in the most unprofessional ways… How is Shino?”  
Leo sighed “I’m waiting for them to call me”.  
“Fine, call me when you see him”.  
Leo nodded “Got it”.  
“And tomorrow before your turn, come to see me”.  
Leo sighed “Yes ma’am”.  
“Good, and tell Shino he can get a free day for himself tomorrow”.  
Leo smiled “Yes ma’am thanks”.  
“Shino will have to thank me, not you”.  
Leo rolled eyes “I know but right now he can’t say it anyways he’ll call you to thank you”.  
“And from when you are his baby sitter?”


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m not, I’m just being me”.  
“Hmm… Anyway, I’m hanging up, see you tomorrow” She hung up the phone.  
Leo sighed and hung up the phone.  
The nurse came “He is awake, follow me”.  
Leo nodded and followed her.  
They entered inside a room and found Shino laying on the bed.  
Leo looked at him worried “How is he?”  
“Better now, he just needs to rest. He can leave when he wakes up”.  
Leo nodded “Thanks for your help”.  
The nurse smiled and whispered “You’re welcome, and don’t get overly worried for your boyfriend”.  
Leo blushed hard “H-H-He’s not my boyfriend” ‘Though I would like to be’.  
“Oh… Sorry, I misunderstood… Sorry again, you can sit on the chair next to the bed and wait for your friend to wake up”.  
Leo nodded and sat on the chair.  
After one hour, Shino growled, blinking his eyes as he woke up.  
Leo smiled “Hey Shino”.  
Shino put his head between his hands, still growling “My head… It hurts”.  
Leo patted his back.  
Shino leaned against him, lightly blushing “Where is… Him?”  
Leo smiled holding him close “He’s not here don’t worry”.  
Shino relaxed in his hold.  
Leo kept him close “Hey Shino wanna come to my home”.  
Shino lightly blushing, nodding “Thanks Leo”.  
Leo smiled “Welcome”. He helped him up.  
Shino tried to walk, but he was shaky.  
Leo took him bridal style.  
Shino relaxed, falling asleep in his arms.  
They got to Leo’s home in no time.  
Leo smiled and laid him on his bed.  
Shino curled on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Suddenly Shino’s phone buzzed, it was inside Shino’s trousers.  
Leo took it and answers the call “Yes who is it?”  
A feminine voice replied, shouting.  
“Shino! WHERE THE HELLA ARE YOU?! AND THE MONEY?!”  
Leo was shocked “I’m sorry lady but Shino isn’t available right now… I’m his boyfriend who are you?”  
A gasp of surprise could be heard from the mobile and the mystery voice spoke to someone else “Pierre! You were right! Shino is a gay and never told us!!!”  
Leo was more shocked now “Ehm excuse me who are you and what money are you talking about?”  
The voice returned to speak with him “Oh sorry, I’m Cindy, Shino’s flat mate! He told me he would give me the money for the rent, or else that dick head will throw us out”.  
Leo nodded “Oh I see, come to my place so I can give you the money, he’s sleeping right now”.  
Cindy spoke again to other people there, and in another language “Raga! Il ragazzo di Shino mi sta invitando ad andare a casa sua!” Laugher could be heard throughout the room “Ma anche no!” More laughs.  
Leo groaned “What did you say?”  
“Raga zitti! Sennò non sento un cazzo!” Then Cindy returned to speak with Leo “Oh sorry for that, don’t worry no need for his part right now, we will solve this”.  
“I insist he has the money it’s just he can’t go right now and he’ll be staying here the night, and from what you said you need the money today so”.


	9. Chapter 9

“No really! Don’t worry! Enjoy yourselves!” Cindy hanged up.  
Leo sighed and hanged up, then went to make dinner.  
After one more hour, Shino finally woke up.  
Leo smiled putting a cold towel on his forehead “Hey Shino”.  
Shino held the towel “Leo, how much time has passed?”  
Leo looked at him “An hour or so, why?”  
“Just asking” He looked down, still holding the towel.  
Leo looked at his eyes “Shino there’s something I want to tell you”.  
Shino looked at him, worried “What it is? Something wrong happened while I was asleep?”  
“Well actually two things which one you want to know first, the call you got and I took or what I want to tell you”.  
Shino looked at him, confused “The call I got?” Then he finally remembered something very important “CINDY! THE RENT! FUCK!!!” Shino immediately stood up and gave to Leo the towel “I have to go Leo! It’s really important! Later we will talk!” Shino quickly took everything, ready for going out.  
Leo put a hand on his shoulder “Wait I’ll take you, we’ll get there faster in my car and don’t even bother on discussing cause I won’t accept a no as answer”.  
“Eh? But it’s late! I don’t want to bother you!”  
Leo smiled “It won’t be, I insist please”.  
Shino looked at him, lightly blushing “If you insist… Thank you”.  
Leo looked at him “Welcome, let’s go”.  
Shino nodded and they got inside the car.  
Leo drove to where Shino told him to go.  
They arrived at the destination.  
“Ok, we are here, thank you again Leo” Shino opened the car door, but before leaving he looked turned again “Oh, and tomorrow before working you will tell me what happened, ok?”  
Leo looked at him “Actually I made dinner for us on my apartment and I would like for you to stay the night at my apartment to see how you doing after what happened today, please”. He gave him puppy eyes.  
Shino blushed a lot, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and happiness. However, why happiness? “Ah… I…” He tried to look away, but he can’t resist Leo’s puppy eyes “O-O-Ok, the-en wait for me, I have to give the money than take everything that is needed”.  
Leo winked at him “I’ll wait for you Leo-chan”.  
Shino blushed a lot as he walked out of the car and got inside the stock of apartments.  
Cindy looked at him “Finally you’re here Shino, where’s your boyfriend?”  
He looked at her, very confused and shocked “B-boyfriend?”  
Cindy nodded “Yeah that guy Leo, he took the call from before for you and he said he was your boyfriend, isn’t he?”  
Shino didn’t have any words; his face had turned out completely red.  
“Ma guardalo Cindy! Non riesce nemmeno a spiccicare una parola!” Another girl said, Olivia “La sue guance sono così rosse!”  
Cindy giggled at his reaction.  
Shino shook his head and gave her the money “H-H-H-H-H-Here t-t-t-t-the r-e-e-e-e-ent”.  
Cindy took it “Thank ya! Now we won’t get thrown out!”


	10. Chapter 10

Pierre took the occasion to mock Shino a bit, in a friendly way “So, when you will take your Bf here, eh? So maybe we will challenge him at Uno” He winked “Or maybe you prefer another game?”  
Shino blushed harder and hid his face between his hands.  
“Pierre, don’t be a dick!” Sabina shouted at him with a very bad English.  
Cindy sighed “Guys stop already I’m sure Shino have other things to do”. She looked at Shino “Have a nice time with your boyfriend”. She winked.  
Shino blushed even more and moved to his room to take the things. Every steps he made felt heavy, even while preparing the bag for the night.  
The others giggled looking at him.  
Shino suddenly felt a wave of pure anger as he collected everything “LEO BAKAAAAAAAAA!”  
Leo heard his name but shrugged it away.  
The others were frozen, hugging themselves while seeing Shino running outside with a death glance in his eyes.  
“SHINEEEE!”  
Leo had a feeling he would die and gulped hard.  
The car door opened abruptly, revealing Shino’s enraged face “LEO! YOU BAKA! HOW COULD YOU!”  
Leo gulped hard “Wait, wait, wait Shino calm down”.  
Shino got inside the car and slapped his cheek very hard.  
Leo rubbed his cheek.  
Shino panted and shouted with all the air in his lungs “Don’t ever do that again! Never again!” He turned again to exit the car.  
Leo stopped him “Wait you’re not coming to my apartment?”  
Shino turned again at him, his eyes threw daggers at him “I lost any interest in coming with you, I will go to another friend’s house”.  
“Wait please don’t, I’ve been reckless I’m sorry, I’ll do anything you want but please don’t leave”.  
“No! You just want my body like that Calandra!” Shino ran out of the car.  
Leo ran after him “Wait Shino that’s not true!”  
Shino ignored him, running even more faster.  
Leo tried to keep up with him but lost him and groaned kneeling exhausted.  
Someone came near “You’re Leo-kun”.  
Leo turned to see Calandra.  
Leo gasped utterly surprised “Calandra?!?! What the…”  
Calandra kicked his stomach very hard.  
Leo groaned holding his stomach “T-Teme”.  
Calandra smirked and took him by the collar “Such a rascal we have here” He leans him against his lips “I have to give you a lesson of obedience…”  
Leo struggled “You don’t have anything to teach me bastard”.  
“Language” Calandra hit his stomach hard for the second time.  
Leo coughed growling at him.  
A black auto arrived behind Leo. The car door suddenly opened and Calandra threw Leo inside.  
“L-Leo?!” Shino was inside too, beaten up.  
Leo gasped surprised and hugged him “Shino what he did to you”.  
“Him? There were many people…”  
Shino’s eyes widened up as he saw Calandra entering inside the car.  
“Well, well, Shino-chan”.  
Shino looked at him “What do you want?!”  
“Finish what I have started”.  
The car left the street, going to an unknown location.  
Leo growled at him putting Shino behind himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Calandra sneered, amused by Leo’s behavior “Oh you can be as protective as you want, but soon you will lose that attitude of yours”.  
Leo glared “And let me guess, you’re the one that will make me be submissive with you, hah don’t make me laugh”.  
Calandra smirked, leaning to take him by the chin “Oh I see… Carmen likes Semes like you”.  
Leo freed his chin “Don’t touch me”.  
Calandra smirked “Yes, she likes guys like you indeed”.  
Leo glared him.  
Shino hugged Leo from behind “W… What is he talking about?”  
Leo looked down “Nothing, he’s just saying nonsense”.  
Calandra sneered again “Oh! You don’t know Shino-chan? Leo-chan is the personal slut of your boss”.  
Shino looked shocked “W-What”.  
Leo looked away.  
“Yes, it’s the truth, Shino-chan~”.  
Shino looked at Leo “W-Why, why would you do that Leo”.  
Leo looked down, not wanting to face him.  
Shino made him look at his eyes “Please tell me”.  
“For the money, of course” Calandra replied instead of Leo “And only for that”.  
Leo shook his head “No that’s not true! It’s true I need the money but not because of that!”  
Shino stared at him “Then for what?!”  
Leo gulped “I have a little sister, she has a strange illness and the treatment for it is expensive, Carmen discovered it and told me that if I do what she wants she would pay her treatment, I can’t let her die, she’s my only family”.  
Shino was utterly shocked and hugged him more “I’m sorry… I…”  
Calandra laughed at them “Such dramatic story”.  
Leo glared at him “Shut up”.  
The car stopped in front of a stock of luxury apartments.  
“Boss, we arrived”.  
“Finally” Calandra showed a gun, pointing it at Shino and Leo “Now, now, follow my orders and I won’t shoot”.  
They groaned getting up.  
Calandra and other men escorted them inside the home.  
They got inside a room.  
“Leave us alone”.  
The men nodded and got out, locking the door behind.  
Shino hid behind Leo, glued against him.  
Leo kept him behind himself glaring at Calandra.  
“So, which one of you undress first?”  
“How about none of us” Leo said.  
Calandra pointed the gun “Then Shino-chan will take off his clothes first”.  
Shino shook.  
Leo growled.  
Calandra shot down at the floor, leaving a hole on the rug “The next one will be at your heads if you don’t do as I wish”.  
Shino trembled undressing himself afraid.  
Calandra licked his lips, still pointing the gun “On the bed”.  
Shino moved to the bed.  
Calandra pointed the gun at Leo “Now your turn to undress, and do it slowly”.  
Leo glared and undressed himself slowly.  
“Now go above Shino and do gay stuff”.  
Leo looked at him “W-What?!”  
“You know, kisses, massaging… Touching”.  
Leo shook his head no.  
Calandra pointed the gun again “Remember the shot”.  
Leo groaned moving above Shino.  
Shino blushed a lot, but he managed to whisper him “Do as he says… I won’t blame you…” He trembled a lot, looking down, trying to hold the fear. He had no choice, either die or get raped…


	12. Chapter 12

Leo gulped whispering “I’m sorry”. He leant and kisses him.  
Shino blushed more, lightly squirming… Then he kissed him back.  
“Yes, touch yourselves”.  
They started to touch each other caressing each other’s body.  
Shino lightly moaned, feeling Leo’s hands touching his nipples and soft spots.  
Calandra observed them, beginning to build up some desire…  
Leo moaned feeling Shino’s hands touching his member.  
“Yes! Stroke him, Shino, make him cum!”  
Shino closed his eyes and stroked Leo’s member, putting more effort into it.  
Leo moaned more licking and sucking Shino’s nipples.  
Shino moaned loudly, leaning against his tongue as he kept stroking him faster.  
Leo moaned more cumming in his hand.  
Shino blushed a lot, still holding his member.  
“Good, good”.  
Calandra unzipped his trousers.  
Leo panted.  
Calandra took some instrument from a box. Shino and Leo could clearly hear the rumor of chains…  
Shino and Leo turned to look at him.  
“You’re my slaves” Calandra approached them with two complete sets of leader straps and chains, still holding his gun pointed at them.  
Shino trembled and Leo hugged him protectively.  
Calandra threw the leather straps at Shino “Tie his wrists and ankles together, very tightly”.  
Shino tied his wrists and ankles together.  
“Good now…” Calandra leant above Shino “We enjoy ourselves”.  
Shino trembled.  
Leo growled “Leave him alone!”  
“No, I told you before” Calandra took Shino by the wrists and tied them with the straps. Afterwards, he swiftly leant Shino above his lap, pressing his hard manhood against his cheeks “I always finish what I already started” Then, Calandra licked Shino’s neck, pinching his nipples too, being sure Leo could see them.  
Shino struggled not wanting that.  
Leo growled and struggled, wanting to punch Calandra’s face.  
“I see…” Calandra smirked, touching more Shino “You like Shino, Leo-kun”.  
Leo and Shino looked surprised at what he said.  
Calandra sneered “I can see it in your face, Leo-kun” He took Shino’s legs and spread them open “And now watch him screaming!”  
Leo glared “No stop!”  
Shino looked away afraid.  
Calandra thrusted Shino down to his manhood, thrusting inside of him roughly “This is for not having behaved well”.  
Shino screamed in pain.  
Leo couldn’t stand to see Shino in pain “No! Please! Stop! I beg you!!”  
Calandra smirked laughing “No way this is what you get for not letting me what I wanted to do”. He moved roughly.  
Shino screamed more of pain, struggling above Calandra “Please… Stop…”  
Leo widely opened his eyes, observing them, feeling his own heart aching.  
Calandra smirked enjoying their suffer moving faster licking his neck.  
Shino screamed more and wriggled, trying to get away from Calandra. Leo felt the need to do something, everything for helping Shino… And he tightly gulped at what his mind proposed “Fine! I won’t fight back against you!”  
Calandra looked at him stopping “What will you do exactly”.  
“Everything you desire! Everything! But please stop tormenting Shino”.  
Calandra smirked “Fine then let me fuck him, I won’t harm him so let me do what I want”.


	13. Chapter 13

Leo hesitantly nodded, watching Shino.  
Shino looked at Leo afraid.  
Calandra pulled out of him, then took a lube and laid Shino on his belly “This won’t harm you” He lubed his hole.  
Shino gasped at the sudden coldness of the lube.  
“Easy there” Calandra thrusted two fingers inside of him to lube deeper.  
Shino squirmed at the feeling.  
Calandra added a third finger and scissored him.  
Shino covered his mouth with the bed sheets.  
Calandra scissored him more and slid one of his hands to move his mouth, so he could hear his moans.  
Shino squirmed closing his mouth tightly.  
Calandra stopped to scissor him “You are refraining yourself from moaning of pleasure, but you won’t hold more with…” He leant again his hard cock on his cheeks.  
Shino struggled not wanting that.  
Calandra got more aroused and kept him in place “Just relax, it won’t harm like the first time” Then, he thrusted inside of him slowly.  
Shino bit his lips feeling him going inside again.  
Calandra thrusted deeper, still slowly to let him get used to his presence.  
Shino panted slowly getting used.  
Calandra began to thrusts slowly inside of him.  
Shino gasped.  
He kept thrusting, going a bit faster.  
Shino started to moan.  
Calandra smirked and rolled on his back, having Shino above his lap. He gripped his hips and thrusted faster.  
Shino gasped moaning more getting hard.  
Calandra made him go up and down on his cock, very quickly and deeply, feeling near.  
Shino moaned more feeling close.  
Calandra smirked, moaning too as he got faster, taken by his apex.  
Shino moaned loudly cumming.  
Calandra screamed of pleasure, filling him with his seed.  
Shino panted.  
“Yes, yes, that was intense, I’m satisfied with you”.  
Shino was glad it’s over.  
Leo sighed of relief he wouldn’t touch more Shino.  
Calandra pulled out of Shino and turned to Leo “Now let’s go the you, Leo-kun”.  
Leo tensed but didn’t try to crawl away.  
Calandra was amused “Such a good boy” He got above him “First, clean this with your tongue” Showed him his penis.  
Leo gulped and slowly licked his member.  
Calandra lightly moaned.  
Leo licked his member from the base to his tip.  
Calandra moaned more.  
Leo took his member in his mouth sucking it.  
He lightly humped against his mouth.  
Leo licked his member sucking more.  
Calandra deeply throated him, feeling close.  
Leo gagged with his member.  
Calandra cummed again in his mouth.  
Leo swallowed his seed.  
Calandra pulled out of him.  
Leo panted.  
“Well, now I see why Carmen wants to keep you only for herself”.  
Leo looked away.  
“And now…” Calandra flipped Leo on his belly “Time to take you too”.  
Leo got scared but didn’t show it.  
Calandra lubed him too.  
Leo squirmed at the coldness.  
“You should stay easy too down here”  
“W-What do you mean?”  
Calandra kept lubing him, scissoring him with three fingers “You are too tense”.  
“And how I wouldn’t be when I’m being raped”.  
“Raped?! Oh no, no, no…” He pulled out his fingers and thrusted his member inside of him “You are just doing your work”.


	14. Chapter 14

Leo bit the sheet not letting any sound come out.  
Calandra sneered evilly, thrusting in and out of him very quickly.  
Leo kept his mouth close.  
He thrusted roughly.  
Leo yelped at that.  
Calandra smirked, thrusting more.  
Leo struggled.  
He thrusted more roughly, feeling close.  
Leo squirmed more.  
After more thrusts, he finally cummed.  
Leo panted glad he was done now, he didn’t cum yet.  
“You still haven’t cum”.  
Leo looked at him “So what you already are satisfied, that’s what you wanted”.  
Calandra hummed then watched Shino, and an idea came to his mind.  
They looked at him confused.  
Calandra pulled out of him.  
Leo panted.  
Calandra rolled him on his back.  
Leo looked confused “What are you doing”.  
Calandra then took Shino by his arms.  
Shino looked at him.  
Calandra placed him just in front of Leo’s cock “Maybe he will be the one to make you cum… With his mouth”.  
Leo widened his eyes “W-What no don’t”.  
Calandra smirked “Oh yes” He leant Shino’s mouth against his manhood.  
Shino struggled.  
“C’mon, open that mouth and lick it”.  
Shino shook his head no.  
Calandra forced open his mouth and pulled him against Leo’s manhood, making him take the cock in his mouth.  
Shino gagged with his member squirming.  
Leo unwillingly moaned.  
Calandra moved his head up and down on his member.  
Shino gagged more while Leo moans more.  
Calandra moved him faster.  
Leo got aroused, humping on his mouth.  
Shino gagged sucking his member.  
Leo moaned loudly, feeling close.  
Shino moved faster.  
Leo screamed of pleasure, cumming inside his mouth.  
Shino swallowed his seed.  
Calandra moved Shino away.  
Shino panted.  
Leo tried to somehow curl around Shino.  
Calandra stopped him “Oh no, no, no, we’re not done yet”.  
Leo and Shino watched him, utterly afraid.  
Calandra made Shino lay on his back and Leo above him.  
Shino trembled, squirming.  
“Ehi! You told me you wouldn’t touch Shino if I behaved!”  
Calandra smirked “And I’m not, you’re the one to touch him”.  
Leo widely opened his eyes “What?!”  
“I told you touch him”.  
Leo growled “How could I?” He struggled on his straps “I’m tied”.  
Calandra rolled eyes and untied his hands.  
Leo moved his legs too “And these, please”.  
Calandra sighed and freed his legs.  
Leo stretched a bit, happy to be free.  
Calandra smirked “Now touch him”.  
Leo stared at Shino’s eyes, giving him an apologetic glance and touched him.  
Shino gave him a not your fault look letting him touch him.  
Leo kept touching his all body, especially leaning on his nipples.  
Shino moaned getting aroused.  
Leo kept touching him, enjoying how Shino was moving against him.  
Shino moaned more rubbing his member.  
Leo gasped surprised.  
Shino smiled licking his neck.  
Leo moaned more, leaving him space.  
Shiro sucked on skin.  
Calandra got aroused looking at them.  
Leo moaned even more, letting him do as he wanted.  
Shino smiled leaving marks on his skin pinching his nipples.  
Leo got even more aroused and took him, kissing his skin too.


	15. Chapter 15

Shino moaned.  
Leo sucked on his skin, surprised that Calandra wasn’t giving them more orders.  
Calandra smirked “Now Leo enter Shino”.  
Leo stopped for a moment, then said “Yes…” And he opened Shino’s legs.  
Shiro looked at him.  
Leo gently and slowly entered inside.  
Shino moaned opening his legs more for him.  
Leo slowly thrusted inside.  
Shino moaned more.  
Leo thrusted deeper.  
Calandra smirked putting his hard member between Leo’s cheeks.  
Leo gasped surprised, wriggling against him.  
Calandra smirked thrusting slowly inside.  
Leo wriggled more, screaming lightly.  
Calandra stopped letting him get used.  
Leo struggled a bit.  
Calandra leant to his ear “Don’t try to pull away remember what you said”.  
Leo staid still.  
Calandra smirked starting to move slowly.  
Leo bit his lips to not moan, thrusting inside of Shino.  
Calandra licked his ear sliding two fingers inside his mouth.  
Leo gasped and refrained himself from biting Calandra’s fingers.  
Calandra moved his fingers inside his mouth “C’mon I want to hear you”.  
Leo moaned, feeling Calandra moving more faster.  
Calandra smirked thrusting deeper.  
Leo moaned more, moving inside of Shino, getting aroused.  
Shino moaned more moving his hips against Leo.  
Leo thrusted faster, thrusting also against Calandra, moaning like crazy.  
Calandra smirked getting more aroused moving faster feeling near.  
Leo moaned more and cummed.  
Shino moaned cumming.  
Calandra cummed too.  
Leo panted laying above Shino.  
Shino hugged him tightly, panting too… Though he immediately thought on what Calandra could do to them…  
Calandra smirked pulling out of Leo.  
Leo pulled out of Shino, still laying above him.  
Shino hugged him tightly.  
Leo hugged him back tightly.  
“Well, well… Hmmm…”  
Leo and Shino looked at him.  
Calandra ran his hands all above Leo’s body.  
Leo trembled.  
“What can I you do? Hmm…”  
Leo looked at Shino afraid.  
Calandra smirked “Fuck you hard until you are completely drained”.  
They trembled trying to move away.  
Calandra pinned them down “Oh no, you will completely satisfy me”.  
They squirmed trying to get free.  
Shino kicked his crotch while Leo punched him hard on the face making him hit the wall and fall unconscious.  
Shino hugged tightly Leo.  
Leo hugged him back “Let’s get out of here”.  
Shino nodded, trembling more…  
They tried to open the door, but it was locked!  
Leo looked around and saw a window that got outside and opened it “C’mon Shino you first”.  
Shino looked down and saw that the ground was very far away from the windows “Eh?! Leo are you mad?!?! It’s too high! We could die!”  
Leo took the sheet and tied them tightly together throwing an extreme through the window while tying the other to the bed, he looked down to see it reaching the ground “Let’s go”.  
Shino nodded hesitantly, seeing that the makeshift rope was too fragile…  
Suddenly the door opened from the other side, Calandra’s men entered and pointed the gun at them “Freeze!”  
Leo grabbed Shino’s hand and jumped grabbing the sheets as they moved down.  
The men shot at them.


	16. Chapter 16

They evaded the shots and got in the car.  
Leo immediately drove away.  
They got away quickly, returning to Leo’s home.  
Leo walked with Shino inside and locked the door.  
Shino hugged him tightly, shaking against him.  
Leo held him close.  
“I’m sorry Leo…”  
Leo shook his head no “No I’m the one to say sorry”.  
Shino looked at him, his eyes red as he tried to refrain from crying.  
Leo hugged him tightly patting his back “Let it all come out”.  
Shino pulled his head against his chest, letting go of the tears.  
Leo held him close.  
He sobbed lightly.  
Leo pated his back gently.  
“It’s only my fault! If I satisfied him before this wouldn’t have happened!”  
“No it isn’t! That man wanted to rape you”.  
“But he raped you too because of me!”  
“No that’s not true, maybe he would have done it even if you satisfied him or not”.  
Shino pulled himself against him “Still…”  
“No stills not your fault”.  
Shino felt again Calandra’s touches on his body and trembled.  
Leo hugged him and sang for him a lullaby.  
Shino listened to the lullaby, he didn’t know why but it relaxed him… He could feel his body loosing down a bit, his mind becoming more blurry.  
Leo smiled and kept singing.  
Shino closed his eyes slowly, immediately feeling extremely exhausted. He let go of himself against Leo, slowly drifting in a peaceful sleep.  
Leo smiled and carried him to the bed then put a cover above him.  
Shino curled under the cover.  
Leo smiled patting his head.  
He leant against his hand.  
Leo smiled.  
“L… Leo…”  
“I’m here Shino”.  
Shino mumbled in his sleep.  
Leo looked at him.  
“P-p-please…” Shino trembled under the cover.  
Leo hugged him “Ssshhh you’re safe Shino”.  
Shino shook “No! Please! Don’t!”  
Leo shook him “Shino wake up”.  
Shino was still sleeping “NO! Ani! Ani!”  
Leo looked confused.  
He still screamed in his sleep “Ani-san! Don’t touch me!”  
Leo shook him harder “SHINO WAKE UP”.  
Shino blinked his eyes various times.  
“Hey Shino”.  
Shino panted, not replying to him.  
Leo hugged him.  
Shino was frozen, shaking a lot and choking.  
Leo sang a lullaby.  
This time the lullaby didn’t work, Shino curled down, his heartbeat pacing up like crazy.  
Leo looked worried and pats his back.  
Shino shook more.  
Leo sighed massaging his shoulders.  
“L… Leo… I…” He widely opened his eyes, the fear could be seen.  
“What is it Shino? You can tell me anything”.  
“I am dying” He trembled more “I can’t feel my heart beating” He shook more, gasping for air.  
Leo hugged him “Shino calm down you’re having a panic attack”.  
Shino couldn’t hear him, only his fear.  
Leo called to emergency.  
Shino kept shaking and gasping.  
The emergency came and took him to the hospital, Leo was right next to him.  
“He has calmed down”.  
Leo nodded “Can I see him”.  
“Wait a bit…”  
Leo nodded.  
After awhile, Shino approached him, accompanied by a female medic.


	17. Chapter 17

Leo looked at him “Shino”.  
Shino faintly smiled at him “Leo…”  
Leo hugged him gently.  
Shino hugged him back, leaning against him.  
“You must be Leo, Shino’s boyfriend”.  
Leo blushed “Ehm ehm well…”  
The medic smiled “Shino told me, no need to blush”.  
Shino blushed hard, still hugging Leo.  
Leo hugged back “How is he?”  
“Shino needs to go under a therapy, both medical and supported by a therapist, that is me”.  
Leo nodded.  
“Now you can return home, see you next time”.  
They nodded “Thanks”.  
They returned to Leo’s home.  
Leo laid him on his bed “Are you hungry? Wanna see anything?”  
Shino slightly nodded “I’m a bit hungry…”  
Leo nodded “What do you want?”  
“Everything is fine… Thank you…”  
Leo nodded and made an omelette.  
Shino staid still in the bed.  
Leo put a tray on his lap with a glass of water “Here”.  
Shino nodded and took the fork “Thank you” He ate.  
Leo smiled “Welcome”. He put on the TV.  
Shino kept eating “I’m sorry… You had even prepared the dinner for us… You wanted to speak with me and I didn’t let you explain yourself…”  
Leo shook his head “No it’s fine it’s my fault I shouldn’t have said that”.  
“But…”  
“No buts it was my fault”.  
Shino looked down.  
Leo hugged him “That’s why I want to do the things right”.  
Shino looked at him, observing him “What you mean?”  
Leo looked at him “Shino I kow it’s not the right moment after all that happened but would you go out with me”.  
Shino blushed hard and looked down “… Why me?”  
Leo made him stare at his eyes “Because I’m in love with you, you’re very kind, cute, caring, amazing person I have ever met”.  
Shino blushed madly.  
Leo looked at him.  
“L… Leo… I…” Shino gulped tightly then continued “I’m flattered by your words… But I can’t stay with you”.  
Leo looked at him shocked “What why”.  
Shino looked down, shaking a bit “Because you don’t know my past… I know you would run away after knowing me…”  
Leo shook his head no “No I won’t I love you Shino no matter what”.  
Shino stared at him “Even if I tell you that… I have already been raped?”  
Leo looked surprised “What who did it”.  
“My…”  
“Your?”  
“… Big brother…”  
“That bastard I’ll kill him”.  
Shino looked down “He won’t bother me again…”  
“How so”.  
“He… Died…”  
Leo nodded “I see”.  
Shino laid again on the bed, curling “He wasn’t even my blood related brother… My parents adopted him five years before my birth…”  
Leo looked surprised “I see”.  
“Yes… You see, my past is cursed, if you accept me you won’t have any peace”.  
“I don’t care if I have peace I love you Shino and I want to be with you”.  
Shino blushed hard, he would like to stay with him and be his boyfriend… But every time he thought on it, he remembered the rapes…  
Leo looked at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Shino watched him more “You would still accept me even if I tell you to…”  
Leo nodded “Yes”.  
Shino blushed and nodded.  
Leo looked at him.  
“I… Want to stay with you too…”  
Leo smiled “Me too Shino”.  
Shino smiled and hugged him tightly.  
Leo smiled hugging back.  
“Ehm…”  
“Yes?”  
“Now… What happens?”  
Leo thought.  
Shino observed him, curiously.  
Leo smiled “Wanna live with me”.  
“Eeeeh?! Really? But… Are you sure?”  
Leo nodded “Completely sure”.  
Shino watched him, then thought… “Fine, after all the others can stay by themselves”.  
Leo nodded smiling.  
“Then it’s-”  
Someone knocked on the door.  
“Who could it be? Stay here”.  
Leo went at the door and opened it… Finding Calandra in front of himself.  
“Nice to see you again” He grinned and gave him Shino’s bag “You forgot this at my home”.  
Leo growled taking it “What are you doing here?! How you found this place”.  
“Oh well you see… I have my methods” He grinned evilly and turned “You will find the money for this night, along with all your things left at my home. I put an extra too… See you soon~” He left, going away.  
Leo growled closing and locking the door.  
“Leo? Who was?”  
Leo sighed and told him everything.  
“Eh?! He… He…”  
Leo held his hand “Let’s run away Shino”.  
“Wait… Where?? If he knows about your place… Then he knows of my place too!” Shino took the bag and opened it, finding it full of bucks and… A letter.  
Leo looked at him.  
He opened the letter… Finding only two sentences.  
“You got the job well done, I don’t visit twice my one-night stands”.  
“What is says?”  
“… He won’t come again…”  
Leo looked surprised “What really cause what he said before didn’t sound like that”.  
Shino gave him the letter “Still, better find another place for us…”  
Leo nodded “Let’s do it”.  
Shino smiled.  
Leo smiled back.  
Shino hugged him tightly “Let’s go away from him and Carmen…”  
Leo nodded hugging back “Away from them”.  
After that crazy night, eight months had passed away very quickly. They found another home for themselves and cut every kind of contact with Carmen, though she wasn’t happy about it. Carmen threatened Leo to not support him financially for the cures of her sister if he didn’t return to her…  
Leo sighed sitting on the couch “What I do now, if I don’t go back my sis will die”.  
Shino held him against himself “Ehi, we will find a way… I won’t permit her to touch you”.  
Leo nodded “What about Yuu, Carlos and Sara?”  
“For what I know, Yuu has begun to attend classes at the University, Carlos too and Sara got a new job”.  
Leo smiled “That’s good”.  
“Indeed…” He looks down.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing…”  
“You sure”.  
Shino nodded “Really I… OH MY!!! IT’S LATE! I HAVE TO GO TO WORK!”  
Leo nodded getting up “Me too it’ll start in half an hour”.  
Shino prepared himself very quickly and took everything “And me in twenty minutes, if I don’t get there quickly the boss will lecture me again!”


	19. Chapter 19

Leo took his things “I’ll take you there”. He took the car’s key.  
“Ok, thank you”.  
“Welcome”.  
They got in the car.  
Leo quickly got Shino in front of his working place.  
Shino kissed his cheek and got out.  
Leo took his hand before he could get out and he kissed his lips “See you later, I will come to get you” And winked, smiling brightly.  
Shino lightly blushed “See you later”.  
Leo still smiled, seeing him going away.  
Shino got inside and in his table in time.  
“Shino-chan!” It was Gilda’s voice, Shino’s co-worker “You got in time today” She giggled.  
Shino scratched his nape “Yeah Leo brought me here”.  
“Oh… Your partner~~ So cute for him”.  
Shino smiled “Yeah”.  
Gilda smiled back “Anyway, we have work now, and tons of it” She pat his shoulders “Our new software is having problems and I don’t know what could be”.  
Shino nodded “Let’s take a look”.  
Gilda nodded, observing with him.  
Shino looked though it changing the wrong parts “Try now”.  
Gilda tried again, the software worked perfectly “Yay! You are a mage Shino-kun”.  
Shino smiled “Thanks Gilda-chan”.  
Gilda smiled more.  
Shino smiled brightly “Anything else we have to do”.  
“Yes, now to the next problem”.  
They kept working together.  
They worked till it was time to go back home.  
“See you tomorrow, Shino”.  
“See you tomorrow Gilda.  
As Shino exited out of work, he immediately found Leo waiting for him.  
“Jump in, Shino”.  
Shino smiled and got in “Missed me Leo”.  
Leo giggled and leaned to kiss him “Always”.  
Shino kissed him.  
Leo smiled “We will continue when we arrive at home” Then he turned to start the engine of the car.  
Shino blushed nodding.  
They finally arrived at home.  
They went inside the house.  
“What would you like to eat, Shino?”  
“Hmmmmm Ramen”.  
Leo chuckled “You really like Ramen, neh? I will make it”.  
Shino smiled “Yay!!” \\(^0^)/  
Leo laughed lightly as he prepared the Ramen. However, the thought her sister being in such danger… Made him anxious.  
Shino looked at him “What’s wrong Leo?”  
Leo returned from his state of anxiety “Oh, nothing Shino, I was wondering if there is still ginger”.  
Shino not completely convinced “You sure”.  
“I’m positive”.  
Shino nodded “Oki”.  
Leo chopped the vegetables, but with his mind he thought on Lyla.  
Shino helped him.  
Leo didn’t see what he was doing.  
Shino stopped him when he was almost to cut his own finger “Leo stop!”  
“Eh!”  
Shino looked at him “You almost cut your fingers”.  
“Oh… Really?” Leo looked very confused, staring at his fingers.  
Shino nodded “Yeah go rest I’ll make dinner”.  
“Eh? But I can help!”  
“No you need to rest”.  
“But!”  
“No buts”.  
Leo sighed “Fine, fine” He laid on the sofa.  
Shino made the dinner.  
Leo still thought on Lyla and on how to resolve the situation without Carmen’s extras…  
Shino took the food and gave it to him.  
Leo took it without thinking.  
Shino took his.  
“There is something…”


	20. Chapter 20

“Something?”  
“… About my sister”.  
“What’s wrong with your sister?”  
“I really don’t know if for her sake I should return to Carmen…”  
“No don’t, we’ll find another way”.  
“But…”  
“No but, Leo I don’t want to see you suffering again because of that bitch”.  
Leo looked down.  
Shino hugged him “Please I don’t want you to do that”.  
Leo sadly smiled, hugging him back.  
Shino pated his back.  
“Still, I don’t know any other solution”.  
Shino thought of it.  
Leo observed him, his eyes losing hope…  
Shino got an idea “My parents! Of course”.  
“Your parents?” 0.0  
“Yes, they own the most powerful and rich company in Japan, if I tell them about this they’ll help us”.  
“Really?!” Leo hugged him tightly.  
Shino hugged him back “Really”.  
“Then… Why you were working in a Host club?”  
“Oh that I wanted to show my parents I could take care of myself even if they’re not near” ^^  
“0.0 And between all the jobs, a Host club?”  
“Yes any problem” ¬¬  
“No no” ^^’  
“Good”.  
Leo scratched his nape.  
Shino giggled.  
Leo smiled.  
Shiro smiled “Now let’s eat”.  
Leo nodded.  
Shiro gave him his plate.  
Leo took the chopsticks and eats.  
Shiro ate the noddles.  
Leo glanced Shino while eating.  
Shino smiled looking at him.  
Leo smiled back.  
Shino saw some food on his cheek so he licked it.  
Leo blushed hard.  
Shino giggled.  
“Oh… You have something here” Leo licked his neck.  
Shino blushed.  
Leo licked down.  
He moved his head.  
He licked more.  
He moaned.  
Leo stopped and observed his eyes “Shino…”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you want… to make it?”  
Shino nodded “S-Sure”.  
“R-Really? Even after… I know your therapy is going great but… I don’t want to force you, just be sincere”.  
Shino nodded “I’m ready Leo”.  
Leo hugged him “Then I won’t make you wait”.  
Shino smiled hugging back.  
Leo smiled and stood up, grabbing him bridal style “Let’s go in a more comfy place” He walked towards the bedroom.  
Shino put his arms around his shoulders.  
Leo held him close to himself as he got inside their room, and laid him on the bed.  
Shino smiled looking at him.  
Leo looked up, staring at him while taking off his own shirt.  
Shino took off his clothes.  
Leo stopped him “Wait wait, you stay with your clothes, I will take care of you” He winked.  
Shino nodded blushing.  
Leo smiled and stood up again, in front of Shino and the bed “Let’s get started”.  
Leo covered his lips with his hand and kissed it, sending a kiss to Shino.  
Shino giggled sending him another kiss.  
Leo winked and took off his trousers and pants.  
Shino blushed looking at him.  
Leo jumped above him.  
Shino chuckled.  
Leo kissed his lips.  
Shino kissed back.  
Leo licked his lips, beginning to undone his shirt.  
Shino opened his mouth.  
Leo slid his tongue inside, taking off the shirt .  
Shino swirled his tongue with his.  
Leo lightly moaned, sucking on his tongue and sliding one hand in his pants.


	21. Chapter 21

Shino moaned hugging him.  
Leo smiled, sucking harder and touching his member.  
Shino moaned more getting aroused.  
Leo smirked, stroking his manhood even more.  
Shino moaned more.  
He freed his tongue, still stroking his member a lot.  
Shino moaned more feeling close.  
Leo kept stroking him.  
Shino moaned loudly cumming.  
“Oh look, you made a mess”.  
Leo kept stroking him under there “You cummed with your pants and trousers on… Now, now, I have to take care of this”.  
Shino blushed hard.  
Leo smirked and took off his trousers and pants.  
“Now, now, don’t worry”.  
He leant down to lick his member.  
Shino looked at him.  
Leo took him member in his mouth and sucked hard on him.  
Shino moaned loudly arching his back.  
Leo sucked more.  
Shino moaned more moving his hips.  
Leo stopped, freeing him.  
Shino pouted a little.  
Leo smirked “Oh, you wanted more?”  
Shino nodded “Yes more”.  
Leo ran his fingers above his torso, making sure to touch his nipples “More?”  
Shino nodded lightly moaning.  
He pinched his nipples more.  
He moaned more.  
He leant to lick his neck.  
He looked at him.  
Leo bit lightly his skin.  
Shino lightly moaned.  
He leant his hands down, continuing to nibble his neck.  
He moaned more.  
He licked him thoroughly and leant his fingers above his hole.  
He moaned more opening his legs.  
Leo thrusted two fingers inside of him.  
Shino gasped moaning.  
Leo scissored him slowly.  
Shino moaned moving his hips.  
He scissored him more deeply.  
Shino moaned loudly.  
He pulled out his fingers.  
Shino panted.  
Leo observed him, taking his own manhood in his hand.  
Shino looked at him.  
“Do you want me, Shino?”  
Shino nodded “Yes please I want you inside of me”.  
Leo teased him by thrusting only the tip of his manhood slightly inside of him.  
Shino slightly moaned.  
Leo staid there and pinched again his nipples.  
Shino moaned more.  
He kept teasing him, wanting to make him beg.  
Shino moaned more “Leo please thrust inside of me, I want you inside”.  
Leo smirked, slowly thrusting inside of him “As you wish”.  
Shino moaned.  
Leo thrusted more.  
Shino moaned more moving his hips.  
Leo thrusted deeper, holding him.  
Shino moaned louder hugging him.  
He hugged him back, thrusting even more deeper and faster.  
Shino moaned more moving his hips against him.  
Leo got more aroused, his manhood hardening inside of him.  
Shino moaned more kissing him.  
He kissed him back, thrusting more as he felt near.  
Shino moaned more kissing him more feeling close.  
Leo kissed back, thrusting more.  
Shino moaned loudly cumming.  
Leo screamed his name and cums.  
Shino moaned panting.  
Leo hugged him, still inside of him.  
Shino hugged back.  
Leo panted.  
Shino panted too.  
“Liked it?”  
Shino nodded “Yes”.  
Leo petted his head.  
Shino purred.  
Leo chuckled, petting him more.  
Shino purred more.  
Leo smiled.  
Shino smirked.  
“We should sleep now”.  
Shino nodded.  
He closed his eyes.  
Shino closed his eyes.  
They both drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

They snuggled closer to each other.  
The held each other during the entire sleep.  
Next morning.  
Leo woke up first and prepared breakfast.  
Shino curled up in the bed sleeping, he didn’t want to wake up soon since it was Saturday.  
Leo still prepared everything.  
Shino woke up and got up.  
Leo was still preparing.  
Shino smiled “Morning”.  
“Good morning Love”.  
“What’s for breakfast?”  
“Chocolate muffins and coffee, there are some pancakes too”.  
Shino smiled “Sounds delicious”.  
Leo smiled back “I hope”.  
Shino nodded “I’m sure it’ll be delicious”.  
“Then be my judge”.  
“Sure”.  
Leo smiled, giving him a muffin first.  
Shino took a bite.  
Leo waited for his response.  
Shino smirked “It’s delicious!”  
Leo smiled more “I’m happy to hear that”.  
Shino smiled.  
“Take more”.  
Shino took more.  
Leo took his coffee and eats a muffin.  
Shino smiled.  
“What would you like to do today?”  
Shino thought “Hmmmm don’t know”.  
Leo’s mobile buzzed.  
Leo took it “Yes?”  
“Leo!! Bro!! It’s me Lyla!”  
“Lyla!! How are you? There’s something wrong? Something happened to you?”  
Lyla giggled “I feel better today, and lonely ¬¬ When will you come to visit me?!?!”  
“Today I will go and I’ll bring Shino too”.  
“Shino?! Your boyfriend??” She already had heart shaped eyes and screamed of joy “I will finally see him!!”  
Leo chuckled “Yes we will see you soon Lyla”.  
“I will be at my best, see you later Bro”.  
“See you later Sis”.  
Lyla hanged up the call.  
Leo hanged up “Shino would you like to come and see Lyla”.  
“Your sister? Well, of course”.  
Leo smiled “Let’s go then”.  
Shiro nodded, standing up.  
They prepared themselves and rode to visit Lyla.  
They got at the hospital and went to her room.  
Shino entered after Leo.  
Leo smiled “Lyla” He hugs her gently.  
Lyla hugged him back “Leo!”  
Shino observed them, smiling.  
Leo smiled “I’m happy you’re feeling better”.  
“It’s all thanks to the doctors, Bro, and you”.  
“I didn’t do too much”.  
“Bro, don’t be modest!”  
“But-”  
“No buts and… You are so impolite!” She pointed Shino “Why you aren’t introducing your Bf to me?”  
Leo sweat dropped “Oh right Lyla he’s Shino my bf, Shino she’s Lyla my little Sis”.  
Lyla smiled brightly at Shino “Nice to meet you, I’m Lyla” She offered her hand to him.  
He smiled taking her hand “Nice to meet you too Lyla, I’m Shino”.  
She gasped “You are so handsome!”  
Shino blushed “Thanks”.  
“Are you sure that you are my Bro’s Bf, you could me mine in case”.  
Shino chuckled “I’m sure, I appreciate the your idea but I’m in love with Leo-kun”.  
“Awwhh… Such a shame”.  
“What sis?!”  
Lyla chuckled “Nothing, Bro”.  
Leo huffed hugging Shino “Mine”.  
Shino blushed, giggling.  
Lyla watched them with heart-shaped eyes “That Seme attitude! Kyaaaaa!”  
They blushed.  
Lyla chuckled.  
They smiled.  
They past the time together.  
They played games.  
“Uno!”  
“Dang it you win again”.  
Lyla chuckled, sticking out her tongue “Like always”.  
Leo rolled eyes.  
Shino giggled.


	23. Chapter 23

Lyla smiled.  
“What else do you want to do Sis?”  
Lyla thought “Let’s watch a movie”.  
“Fine, which one?”  
“The Minions”.  
Leo nodded and took the movie.  
Lyla smiled.  
They watched the movie.  
They laughed during the movie.  
The time past and the nurse came in.  
Lyla smiled “Hello Mary”.  
“Hello Lyla, Leo”.  
Leo smiled “Hey, meet Shino my bf”.  
“Pleasure to meet you, Shino” She smiled.  
Shino smiled “The pleasure is mine”.  
“I’m taking your dinner, Lyla, what would you like to eat tonight?”  
Lyla thought “Cuba style rice”.  
Mary giggled “Ok, do you wish something too, Leo and Shino?”  
“The same thanks”.  
Mary nodded “I will take them to you” Winked and went away.  
They smiled sitting.  
“She is so kind”.  
“Yeah pretty much”.  
Lyla warned them “Still… She is one of the few that accepts homosexual couples…”  
“Yeah we know”.  
Lyla hugged them.  
They hugged her.  
She sadly smiled.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, it’s that…”  
“That?”  
“I wish for you to live happily, even if…”  
“Even if?”  
“Even if I will die because of my disease…”  
“No, you won’t die Lyla”.  
“Leo… Since when I have it?”  
“Since you were five”.  
“And how old am I now?”  
“You’re eighteen now”.  
“It has been thirteen years now… You think I can really continue living knowing that I won’t be able to live a normal life?”  
“You will the treatment is working”.  
Lyla watched him.  
Leo looked at her.  
“You really…”  
“I what?”  
“… Think that I will be fine?”  
“Yes I’m sure”.  
“And that I will go to university?”  
“Absolutely”.  
Lyla smiled “Then I hope to get well soon”.  
Mary knocked “Hey guys I’m back with the dinner”.  
“Come in!”  
Mary came “Here it is”. She gave them their food.  
They took the food “Thank you”.  
Mary smiled “Welcome, and the doctor wanted me to tell you this”.  
They listened to her.  
Mary smiled “He said that in three months you can leave the hospital and have a normal life”.  
They gasped.  
“Really?!?!”  
Mary nodded “Yes really”.  
Lyla stood up and jumped on Mary, extremely happy.  
Mary giggled catching her.  
“Only three months!! Thank you Mary!”  
Mary chuckled “Welcome Lyla”.  
Lyla turned to Leo and Shino “Guys! Three months!”  
Leo and Shino smiled happily “Yay!!”  
Lyla hugged them tightly.  
They hugged her back.  
“You were right, Bro”.  
“I know”.  
Lyla smiled brightly.  
Leo smiled happily.  
Shino smiled too, happy for Leo and Lyla.  
Mary smiled too.  
Three months past quickly, and finally Lyla could get out of the hospital.  
Leo smiled “Ready Sis”.  
“More then ever!”  
Leo chuckled “Let’s go”.  
Lyla took everything and walked with Leo “Bye Mary! Thank you for everything”.  
Mary smiled “You’re welcome Lyla”.  
Lyla waved her hand as she went out.  
Leo smiled getting on the car with her.  
They got to their home.  
They got inside “Shino we’re back”.  
“Welcome back Leo! And welcome Lyla!”  
Lyla smiled “Thanks Shino”.  
Shino smiled back “I prepared lunch, I cooked your favorite”.  
They smirked “Yay!!”


	24. Chapter 24

Shino giggled “Indeed you are siblings”.  
They chuckled “Yup”.  
“C’mon before it cools down”.  
They nodded and sat at the table.  
Shino took the food.  
They smiled.  
“Dig in”.  
They digged in the food.  
They ate together.  
They finished after a while.  
After that day, five years passed quickly…  
“Shino…” Leo looked down, blushing crazily before proposing.  
Shino looked at him “Yes Leo?”  
“You see… It has been already five years since Lyla came to live with us and… We know each other for six years... You still remember that crazy night?” He scratched his head, not knowing how to show him the ring.  
“Yes I do why?”  
Leo deeply inhaled “We have passed through a lot of things… From the worst to the best, still we stayed together” He smiled “And for this, I can’t imagine my life without you so…” He took the little box and showed him a silver ring “Would you spend your life with me, Shino?”  
Shino squealed in happiness hugging him tightly “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes”.  
Leo grinned, hugging him tightly. His heart was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t say a word.  
Shino smiled very happy.  
Leo kissed his lips “We will live the most beautiful life together, Love”.  
Shino kissed back “I’m sure Honey”.  
Leo held him against himself, smiling while taking his hand and putting on the ring.  
Shino smiled looking at the beautiful ring.  
Leo took his chin between his fingers “I promise to always protect you” He kissed him.  
Shino kissed back “I’ll protect you too”.  
Leo grinned “ We will see, I’m the one who has begun martial arts”.  
Shino rolled eyes “And I know Kendo”.  
Leo smirked and sarcastically said “Oh yes, swinging around a wooden stick is really, really helpful”.  
Shino rolled eyes “At least I have a weapon”.  
“And what happens when you can’t use it? Eh?”  
Shino sticked out tongue.  
Leo chuckled and took him bridal style.  
Shino chuckled hugging him  
Leo smiled, holding him “We have many things to prepare, and also invite your parents”.  
Shino nodded “Yup and also Carlos, Sara, Fernández, Mary” .  
“Cindy, Sabina and Pierre no?” Leo smirked.  
Shino chuckled “Yup”.  
“Then let’s prepare.  
Shino nodded.  
They started the preparation.  
They called everyone.  
Months passed…  
Everyone was at the church.  
They were waiting for them to enter.  
Leo came first.  
They gasped at his beauty.  
Leo smiled.  
Shino entered.  
They gasped at how beautiful he looked.  
Shino smiled and followed Leo in front of the altar.  
They started the wedding.  
After the ceremony…  
Everyone cheered.  
They danced together.  
They smiled.  
They celebrated through all the day and night… When the time came, they returned home, but before…  
“Eh? Lyla why you aren’t coming with us?”   
“Don’t worry about me, Bro. I will stay by Anita” She leant to whisper “So you two will have more fun”.  
Leo blushed hard and Shino blushed madly.  
Lyla winked and giggled, Sabina and Cindy approached Shino, whispering too “Dacci dentro/Do your best!”


	25. Chapter 25

They blushed “S-SHUT UP”.  
They giggled.  
They rolled eyes.  
They giggled more.  
They got in the car.  
Leo smiled “Take care of my little Sis”.  
Anita winked “I will, don’t worry”.  
Leo nodded “Thanks”.  
Anita hugged Lyla from behind, at the same time everyone watched them getting away with the car.  
Lyla giggled.  
Anita gave her a side cheek kiss and whispered “They will be fine, let’s think on us”.  
Lyla nodded turning and hugging her.  
Anita hugged back.  
In the meantime, Shino and Leo got home.  
Shino smiled going inside the house.  
Leo took him bridal style.  
Shino giggled hugging him.  
Leo got inside their room.  
Shino smiled.  
Leo kissed him.  
Shino kissed back.  
Leo licked his lips.  
Shino opened his mouth.  
Leo slid his tongue inside.  
Shino swirled his tongue with his.  
Leo moaned lightly.  
Shino smiled touching his tongue.  
He sucked on his tongue.  
He moaned.  
He sucked more.  
He moaned more.  
He leant his hands down to pinch his nipples.  
He moved his hands above his body.  
Lightly moaned, exploring his mouth while pinching the nipples.  
He moaned.  
He teased him more.  
He moaned more.  
He wanted to make him aroused.  
He got aroused.  
He leant down to lick his member.  
He looked at him.  
He licked his member more.  
He moaned more.  
He sucked the tip of his member.  
He gasped.  
He sucked more.  
He moaned more.  
He took all his member in his mouth.  
He moved inside his mouth.  
Leo sucked more.  
Shino moaned more feeling close.  
He kept sucking.  
He moaned loudly cumming.  
He swallowed his seed.  
He panted.  
He freed his member.  
He smiled.  
He gripped his legs.  
He looked at him.  
Leo smiled and rubbed his legs.  
He lightly moaned.  
He leant his right hand to his butt.  
He opened more his legs.  
He scissored him.  
He moaned.  
He thrusted deeper.  
He moaned more.  
He thrusted faster.  
He moaned more “Please Leo I want you inside”.  
Leo pulled out his fingers and thrusted inside his member.  
Shino moaned loudly moving his hips.  
Leo panted, moving faster.  
Shino moaned moving too.  
He thrusted roughly inside of him, leaning above him.  
Shino moaned loudly hugging him.  
Leo hugged him back, kissing him.  
Shino kissed back.  
He kept thrusting on, feeling close.  
Shino moved faster feeling near.  
Leo screamed of pleasure and held him, cumming inside of him.  
Shino hugged him tightly moaning loudly cumming.  
Leo panted, leaning above him, smiling “We will be forever bound to each other, my Love, Shino”.  
Shino smiled holding him “Indeed my Honey, Leo”.  
Leo kissed him again, pulling a cover above themselves and keeping him close “Forever and ever”.  
Shino smiled snuggling closer to him.  
Leo closed his eyes “I love you, Shino” He cuddled him.  
Shino closed his eyes “I love you too, Leo”.  
Leo stroked his face against his “Goodnight love” And drifted in a beautiful sleep.  
“Goodnight Honey” Shino fell asleep.  
The two slept through the night peacefully, dreaming their life together as a family.  
They spent their life to the fullest, passing through the joy and bad side of life. Plus, after many difficulties they even managed to raise two little adopted children.  
They got what they always wanted staying together and having their own family.  
THE END


End file.
